tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Vespasiano Di Vèneto
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and she can is an extra character. , , , , |marital status = Married |blood status = (1/4 , 1/8 samodiva, 5/8 human) |bap rank = "Beastly" |Age = * (present day) * (at the end of the ) * (at the end of the ) |Title = * Barone di Venito (because of father's status of count)King, Grace. (2019). Di Vèneto Family. (Last accessed 10th Dec 2019) * * * Doctor of Potions (Dottore in Pozioni) * Professor (Professore) * Head of Potions (Università Magica di Venezia) * Author |alias = * Iano * Gattino (by his father, mostly as a young child) * |hidep = |species = Human ( & samodiva ancestry) |gender = Male |height = 5'11" |hair = Black |eyes = Hazel (gold & honey-coloured speckles) |skin = Olive |family = * Magda Di Vèneto (née Frystström) (wife) * Ileana Di Vèneto (daughter) * Gabriel Eriksson (son-in-law) * Elettra Di Vèneto (daughter) * Mattias Di Vèneto (son) * Lujza Di Vèneto (née Császár) (mother) † * François-Marie Di Vèneto (father) * Maurício Simões (adoptive father) † * Flávio Di Vèneto (brother) * Ishbel Di Vèneto (née Mac Cába) (sister-in-law) * Jean-Constant Di Vèneto (brother) * Soraia Di Vèneto (sister) * Fiorenzo Di Vèneto (brother) * Pernilla Frystström (step-mother) * Friðrika Simões (step-mother) * tba |Animagus = |Wand = , 12¾", Wyrm Heartstring |Patronus = |House = * Maison Marguerite (years 1 to mid year 3) * Maison Ciguë (mid year 3 to year 7) |Loyalty = * ** Maison Ciguë (years 1 to mid year 3) ** Maison Cerisier (mid year 3 to year 7) ** Maison Ciguë Quiddicth Team (seeker) * Università Magica di Venezia ** Potions Department * Di Vèneto Family * Császár Family * Italian Ministry of Magic |job = * at the Università Magica di Venezia (1991 to present) * professor at the Università Magica di Venezia (1981-1991) * Author on the topic of * Fantasy Author * Children's Author |hideg = ------------------- |signature = (real signiature) (book signings) }} , , , Vespasiano "Iano" Illés Giosuè Fábián Di Vèneto (born ) is a , born to François-Marie Di Vèneto and his late wife, Lujza. He's a world-renowned author on the topic of , as well as the head of the department at the Università Magica di Venezia. He was later adopted by his father's husband, Maurício, a year after the pair married when Iano was eight. Iano is the husband of Magda Di Vèneto (née Frystström), with whom he has three children: Ileana, Elettra and Mattias. He's the next in line to the position of Count of Venice, which he will inherit upon the death of his father. As far as he's concerned, that will hopefully be as far in the very distant future as possible, for a multitude of reasons. Upon his father's death, he will become the first Venetian count of part human and part non-human ancestry. He attended between the years and , he did well at school, with a keen interest in transfiguration and potions, the former of which he had a lot of good knowledge about from his papai. Iano is a member of the Di Vèneto family, the Császár family, the Gérard family, the Simões family, and the Venczel family. Biography Early Life The Death of His Mother His Father's Relationship with Maurício Simões Attempts on his Father's Life His Father's Eventual Remarriage to Maurí Adoption by Maurí Beauxbatons Years Early Years Later Years Università Magica di Venezia Years First Year Second Year Third Year Masters Year Doctorate Years as a Professor Early Years Becoming Head of Potions Family Triumph and Drama Meeting Magda Marriage to Magda Implosion of his Fathers' Marriage Anger Towards Maurício Murder of Maurício Second Wizarding War Deciding to Help Attack on his Childhood Home Death of His Brother Wounded in Action Duel with Rika Triva *Iano looked up to his "papai", Maurício Simões, greatly, growing up. As a result, as a person, Iano is very reminiscent of Maurí, to the extent people instantly recognise that Maurí is his father. **Many people say that he dresses ''like Maurí as well, but Iano vehemently denies this. Etymology *''Vespasiano is the Italian form of the Ancient Roman name Vespasianus, much like the French name Vespasien''Campbell, Mike. (1996-2020). ''Vespasiano. (Last accessed 2nd Feb 2020)Campbell, Mike. (1996-2020). Vespasien. (Last accessed 2nd Feb 2020)Campbell, Mike. (1996-2020). Vespasianus. (Last accessed 2nd Feb 2020). It became arguably more famous Roman form Vespasian, the name came either from Latin word vesper meaning "west" or "evening" or a similar word vespa meaning "wasp". The former is arguably most likely. This was the name of a 1st-century Roman emperor, , the founder of the Campbell, Mike. (1996-2020). Vespasian. (Last accessed 2nd Feb 2020)Various Wiki Contributors. (2004-2020). Flavian dynasty. (Last accessed 2nd Feb 2020)Various Wiki Contributors. (2001-2020). Vespasian. (Last accessed 2nd Feb 2020). The name Vespasianpo was also borne by Vespasiano Genuino, an Italian sculptor, , a Florentine humanist and librarian, Vespasiano Anfiareo, an Italian writer, , condottiero and founder of Sabbioneta in Lombardy, and , an Italian noble and Various Wiki Contributors. (2007-2020). Vespasiano da Bisticci. (Last accessed 2nd Feb 2020)Various Wiki Contributors. (2008-2020). Vespasiano I Gonzaga. (Last accessed 2nd Feb 2020)Various Wiki Contributors. (2013-2020). Vespasiano Vincenzo Gonzaga. (Last accessed 2nd Feb 2020)Various Wiki Contributors. (2007-2020). List of viceroys of Valencia. (Last accessed 2nd Feb 2020). is also a Brazilian municipality 27 kilometres (or 17 mi) to the north of region of Various Wiki Contributors. (2004-2020). Vespasiano. (Last accessed 2nd Feb 2020). It's been the name of several members of both the Di Vèneto and the Di Lombardia family throughout historyKing, Grace. (2019). Di Lombardia Family. (Last accessed 10th Dec 2019)King, Grace. (2019). Di Vèneto Family. (Last accessed 10th Dec 2019). *''Illés'' is a Hungarian form of the name Elias which, in turn, is a form of Elijah, which is used in several languagesCampbell, Mike. (1996-2020). Illés. (Last accessed 3rd Feb 2020)Campbell, Mike. (1996-2020). Elias. (Last accessed 3rd Feb 2020). Elijah comes from the Hebrew name אֱלִיָּהוּ (Eliyyahu) meaning "my God is Yahweh", derived from the elements אֵל ''(''el) and יָה (yah), which refer to the Hebrew God. In the Torah and Bible, Elijah was a prophet and miracle worker. It was due to the fact Elijah was a popular figure in medieval tales, as well as because his name was the name of a few early saints (who are usually known by the Latin form Elias), Elijah and its variants came into general useCampbell, Mike. (1996-2020). Elijah. (Last accessed 3rd Feb 2020). Illés itself is also a surname in Hungary, perhaps more commonly soCampbell, Mike. (1996-2020). Illés. (Last accessed 3rd Feb 2020). *''Giosuè '' *''Fábián '' *''Di Vèneto'' comes from the for the name of the Italian reigion of Various Wiki Contributors. (2002-2019). Veneto. (Last accessed 14th Oct 2019)Various Wiki Contributors. (2003-2019). Veneto. (Last accessed 14th Oct 2019)., and the for "of" (Di). In Italian Magical Nobility, a noble family's name is preceded by Di followed by the location they preside over, usually in the local language or dialect if there is one. Hence: Di Vèneto. To some the Di Vèneto family are sometimes called the the De Vèneto family (to make it fully Venetian) or the Di Veneto (to make it fully Italian), the former was how the family used to style themselves until when they agreed to standardise it, as the rest of the families had in Various Contributors. (2019). "Of". (Last accessed 14th Oct 2019)Beaumont. (1997). Venetian-English-Venetian Online Dictionary. (Last accessed 14th Oct 2019). References Category:Di Vèneto Family Category:Császár Family Category:Maison Ciguë Category:Maison Ciguë Alumni Category:Maison Ciguë Quidditch Team Category:Maison Ciguë Quidditch Captain Category:Naiad Category:Part-Naiad Category:Beauxbatons Alumni Category:Beauxbatons Category:Beauxbatons Students Category:Beauxbatons Academy of Magic Category:Venitian Speakers Category:Venitian Mages Category:Italian Speakers Category:Italian Nobility Category:Italian National Team Fans Category:Italian Category:Italian Mages Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Smuggler (MBN) Category:Part-Human Category:Animagus Category:Registered Animagus Category:Barone di Venito Category:Second Wizarding War Wounded Category:Unforgivable Curse Victims Category:Cruciatus Curse Victims Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Rés Eiríkursson Fan Category:Maison Marguerite Category:Beauxbatons House Swappers Category:Battle of Liliput Participants Category:Enhanced Blasting Curse Victims Category:Samodiva Category:Part Samodiva Category:Italian Samodiva Category:Authors Category:Non-Fiction Authors Category:Fiction Authors Category:Potions Author Category:Good at Potions Category:Potions Professor Category:Università Magica di Venezia Category:Università Magica di Venezia Student Category:Università Magica di Venezia Professor Category:Fantasy Writers Category:Doctor of Potions Category:Simões Family Category:Fantasy Authors Category:Portuguese Speakers Category:High-Fantasy Author Category:Maison Marguerite Alumni Category:Children's Author Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Grace01121922